


Could Be Worse

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amputation Kink, Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, fuck potato, fucky!Minami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minami has a fetish that cannot be brought up in polite company. Or impolite company. Or any company, really. This is fine, as it doesn't affect him anywhere outside the dark depths of the internet since it's never something he will encounter in real life. That is until he's hired to be the caretaker of a man who is everything Minami had ever dreamed of.Will Minami be able to hide his interest? Or will Yuri Plisetsky see him in hell?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are not ambiguous and may be added to later. That said, this is NOT torture porn. This is just very fucked up fluff and smut. If you're into that kind of thing, welcome. If not, I hope you are converted by the end of this, I guess.
> 
> Enjoy.

Minami gazed around the area as he followed his new employer. It wasn’t so low income as to be shady, but it certainly wasn’t reflective of how well dressed his employer was. They made their way to a building full of cramped, cheap apartments with small windows and no balconies. There were no kids running around, as it looked primarily filled with poor college students and the occasional empty eyed businessman.

 _Must be a prime area for the recently divorced,_ Minami thought to himself.

“I’ll go ahead and apologize for my son.” Minami looked up at the elegant woman he was following. She had a pinched and displeased look on her face. “He has a filthy mouth and does his best to make life hard on me.”

“I’m sure he’s having a difficult time coping with the accident,” Minami said, used to answering such statements with a diffusing a neutral comment.

“He insists on living here by himself and making me pay for it. We have a nice home near wonderful hospitals. The way he acts, he’d rather die than move back into his old room.”

“Being surrounded by the past can be painful reminders.” Minami kept his voice tranquil, bordering on philosophical. He was used to bitter parents unable to cope with their suddenly disabled children. He’d been a personal care assistant for a long time. He knew the signs and symptoms of families not getting proper therapy.

“He just wants to hide away from the world, is what it is.” The heels of her shoes snapped hard against the grates of the stairs as they climbed to the third story. “He insisted on this place! It doesn’t even have an elevator. You’ll have to carry him down for doctor appointments!” She gritted her teeth, fingers clutching the straps of her purse a little too hard.

 _She uses anger to deal with things. I wonder if he’ll be like that as well._ “I’m more than capable, Mrs. Plisetsky. You have to keep a lot of upper body strength for this job.”

Making a harsh noise, she said nothing more in response and instead pulled out a key as they made their way to door 308.

Entering the apartment was about as bland as observing the outside had been. It wasn’t shabby, but it also wasn’t nice. The walls were unadorned and a muted grey-white, looking sterile and cave-like all at once. There was what looked to be a new and unused couch and entertainment center in the small living room area, with an open counter just to the side of it that marked the boundary to the kitchen.

Behind the couch sat three doors, one opened to reveal the bathroom, and there was a narrow shut door beside it which was obviously a closet. The last door was shut, yellow light peeking around the edges. All the curtains were heavy and shut, leaving only the dull glow from the occasional lamp. It probably did the client no favors to keep himself hidden away in the makeshift cave. Minami made a note to look into buying new window dressings.

Mrs. Plisetsky rapped on the closed bedroom door. “Yura! Are you awake? Your new caregiver is here.”

Minami pursed his lips and didn’t say anything. Patients tended not to like referring to their helpers as “caregivers” however accurate the title was. It often made them feel all the more helpless. He was starting to see a lot of reasons for tension between the two.

“Go away!” a voice on the other side snapped with no small amount of rage. It was most certainly a family thing, that habit of anger.

“Don’t be an idiot!” Mrs. Plisetsky opened the door and stormed inside. “If you’re left alone, you’ll starve to death.”

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, you hag?”

There was a tense moment of silence and Minami took a bracing lungful of air, slapped on a smile, and entered the room before either of them did or said anything they’d regret. His appearance caught both their attention, and he leveled his biggest smile at the man who lay propped up on the bed.

“It’s very nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you, sir.” Minami clasped his hands behind his back as he surveyed his client.

Angry, turquoise eyes, light blonde hair, pale skin, small frame. Too small. Minami had simply been told that Yuri Plisetsky could not move on his own. That could cover a lot of things, and it hadn’t occurred to Minami that he should have asked more questions prior to interviewing with the client.

For Yuri was missing his arms, and under the blanket haphazardly draped across his lap, the bumps of his legs ended abruptly just above where his knees should have been. It left him as only a slim, graceful torso topped with a furious and beautiful face. It took Minami’s breath away. His lips parted in awe, and it took everything he had not to get hard right then and there.

The problem was, Minami had a very specific fetish, and he’d never thought to come across it in his lifetime. Not in real life. Not outside of the dark corners of the internet. Yet, there Yuri lay, a conflict of interest personified. It was unprofessional to take the job, Minami knew that immediately, but he was unable to force his brain to come up with the right words to decline without being found out, dumbstruck as he was by the perfection of Yuri Plisetsky.

“This is Minami Kenjirou,” Mrs. Plisetsky waved her hand at him. “He’s here to interview with you—”

“Why bother?” Yuri spat. “I’m sure you checked everything about him that there is to check.” He sneered at Minami. “And you thought his stupid fucking smile would help or some shit. Just leave him here and start searching for another. He won’t last a week anyways.”

“ _Perhaps_ if you’d treat them with common decency—”

“You’re already paying them, isn’t that enough _decency_?”

The two glared daggers at each other, and Minami found himself strangely grateful for it. The argument helped give him time to gather his thoughts. “I’m sure we’ll work out just fine. It can be a transition, having someone new in your space.”

Mrs. Plisetsky accepted the change of subject with as much grace as her tense shoulders allowed. She nodded to a small single bed set up on the other side of the room. “You’ll both share the room so if he needs anything at night—”

“Like taking a shit.”

“—then you’ll be right there to assist,” she finished through clenched teeth, ignoring her son’s interruption.

Honestly, Minami would have been happy sleeping on the floor if it meant keeping the job. He _should_ find a way to gracefully exit and decline the position, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do so. In fact, he should be leaving to confirm things with his agency and collect his suitcase since he would be officially moving in as a full time caretaker if he took the job.

But that meant leaving, even if for a small amount of time.

Minami didn’t want to leave.

Instead, he diffused the situation by convincing Mrs. Plisetsky to go confirm the details alone and bring his things over from the agency to “give her time to recover.” He even played it off like he would somehow magically convince Yuri that they were best friends in the meantime. She believed it because she was desperate, and his insistence on taking care of the situation made her feel justified in the argument with her disabled son.

Once she was out the door, the noise level in the small apartment dropped to an almost oppressive silence. He walked back into the bedroom to find Yuri staring with observant eyes. Minami fought not to fidget under their weight.

“What’s your game?” Yuri asked, abrasive and ready to fight.

Minami plastered on his best soothing smile, so well practiced it took hardly any effort at all to conjure up. “I’m here to help.”

“Yeah, because everyone’s just dying to wipe some stranger’s ass for them.”

Minami hummed as he thought about things from a different angle. What kind of an answer would satisfy Yuri? “It’s a good paycheck. Isn’t that enough of a hustle for you?”

It was a gamble, but it payed off. Yuri blew out his breath in a dismissive way and turned his eyes up to the blank ceiling above him. “I was watching videos, but the hag turned it off as punishment for running off the other asshole.”

Eyes flicking around the room, Minami noticed a computer hooked up to a projector. He walked over and flicked the switch. The projector hummed to life and a block of light grew into existence above them. Minami hit play on the youtube video queued and the surround sound speakers hidden throughout room kicked to life. Yuri wiggled a bit, getting more comfortable as he watched the screen above his head. Minami tried not to stare.

“You hit a button,” Yuri sneered. “Congrats for earning your paycheck. Now get lost.”

“I’ll go acquaint myself with the kitchen,” Minami said in a cheerful voice. Honestly, nothing Yuri said could possibly drive him away. How could it? Yuri was everything Minami had ever dreamed of.

 

~*~

 

Over the next week, they drifted into a routine, and Minami learned a lot about his new charge. Yuri was independent and did as much as he could on his own. His stumps were uneven, so they were barely able to touch, meaning he had a hard time picking up anything. However, his right arm was capable of pressing things to his chest, like a cup with a straw, so that he could do a few basic tasks without help.

Further, Yuri never asked for comfort foods, opting instead to eat as healthy and balanced of a diet as he could. He also worked out, keeping his abs in shape so that he could easily sit up, lay down, roll over, or worm his way to a new spot all on his own. When Minami had praised Yuri for working so hard, the response had brought more insight to his family relations.

“The healthier I am, the longer I live. The longer I live, the longer my family has to keep dumping money into my account from their precious vacation fund.”

“They must care a lot to see that you are as independent and well taken care of as possible,” Minami gently chided.

Yuri scoffed. “They only give me money to prevent me from suing them, since I’d take everything they own otherwise, and they know it. Whose fault do you think this is?”

Well, that certainly explained a lot. Yuri refused to talk about the details, and Minami didn’t ask. That was a part of Yuri’s life that was likely filled with trauma and pain. It didn’t matter anymore. That was all in the past, and they needed to focus on living in the now, which Yuri was surprisingly adept at.

Though Yuri complained loudly about having to be helped to the bathroom or washed by another person, it didn’t seem to affect him much. He would stare off into space and let it happen so as not to obsess over his own limitations. That was a good thing, since it meant more leeway in Minami learning to act properly.

Yuri was distracting, and it was hard not to look.

Creamy skin, defined muscles, slim torso, and no long limbs to distract from the image. Even Yuri’s scarring were perfect patches of ivory and pink starbursts. Minami washed over the skin there with gentle reverence, aware of possible lingering nerve damage. He worked creams into the skin afterwards to keep them soft and pliant as to prevent pain. Sometimes, Minami would get so caught up in it, that the rest of the world just faded away.

It was for that reason he got caught the eighth day into his job. Yuri wasn’t an idiot and was far more attentive than given credit for. His only entertainment and emotional release was lashing out at his caregivers. He’d just been waiting for the right time to strike.

“Holy shit, you’re getting off on this, aren’t you? You freak.”

Minami froze, a bucket of ice water dousing his insides. He still had one hand cupping the rounded stump of Yuri’s leg, the other placed higher on the thigh, thumb lightly rubbing the skin. Yuri was half dressed with only an undershirt shirt and underwear on, his shorts waiting for Minami to be done treating his scarring. Except, Minami had gotten lost in Yuri’s body again.

Slowly, carefully, Minami pulled his hands away and straightened his back, looking down at where Yuri reclined on the bed. There was a look of revulsion and twisted amusement on Yuri’s face, which hid a spark of hurt and anger. It wasn’t like Minami didn’t understand. It must feel insulting for someone to like the thing that burdened him most.

“I’m just doing my job,” Minami said lightly as he went to grab the rest of Yuri’s clothes.

“Liar,” Yuri scoffed. “I can turn you in for this. You’ll lose your job.”

Minami stopped moving, hands still full of Yuri’s clothes. It was true, an accusation like that could cost Minami his job and make it harder to find employment at another company. At worst, it could take away his medical license all together, leaving him to scramble for whatever job he could find and a place to live at a moment’s notice.

Well, if he was going to go down in flames either way…

Turning, Minami laid the carefully folded clothing to the side and turned his attention on Yuri. “Are you unhappy with my care?”

“I’m unhappy when someone fetishizes me,” Yuri sneered.

“Everyone has a type. You don’t go around accusing people with a preference for brunettes as freaks.”

“A _type_? Do you hear yourself?”

“I haven’t crossed any boundaries—”

“Like I can trust that!”

“Fine.” Minami crawled up on the bed, looming over Yuri’s perfect form. That seemed to break the self-righteous act Yuri had on display. He looked scared for a split second before anger washed over him and his little nubs kicked out at Minami.

“Get away from me, you pervert!”

“Think about it,” Minami said. “I can do things for you others won’t. When was the last time you were touched? Truly touched?” In so saying, Minami slid his hands up inside Yuri’s shirt, trailing over the places he knew were sensitive after a week of focused attention.

Yuri sucked in air through his teeth and wiggled at the sensation. Surprisingly, he didn’t have a caustic phrase prepared and on the tip of his tongue. His mouth worked, and when he looked ready to form words again, Minami flicked his thumbs over blush pink nipples. Yuri’s back arched as it ripped a high pitched whine from his throat.

It was amazing to watch. Minami felt his breath pick up a notch, lips parting under his intense fixation on how well Yuri reacted. It truly must have been a long time. Likely, nobody stopped to consider how hard it would be to have private moments anymore. Minami could fix that. He could _help_ Yuri.

“When was the last time you got off?” Minami asked, still slightly dazed. “Do you have to hump the bed in hopes of getting some relief? Do you try to hide the mess it makes?”

“Shut the fuck up,” Yuri growled, his eyes heated and glowering as he fought to control his reactions.

“I could fix that, you know,” Minami insisted, fingertips trailing down Yuri’s sides. “How badly have you missed getting a handjob? You could just ask me. I’d be happy to provide.”

“For the price of my ass?” Yuri spat.

The soft, amused smile was on Minami’s face before he could help it. “You could have _my_ ass if you wanted it, but no, no strings. I’m here to help, and I mean that.”

There was a debate going on inside Yuri’s head, that much was obvious. He wanted to accept Minami’s offer, his body was begging for relief, but he was unsure of how that would change things. Despite Minami’s lust addled mind, he could see how potentially dangerous Yuri’s position could be. Patient abuse was unfortunately common.

Minami moved his hand up, hovering the soft flesh between his thumb and finger over Yuri’s mouth. “You can bite me, hard as you like, if I do something that’s too much.”

Yuri didn’t pause. He immediately took the flesh between his teeth and bit down, sending a jolt of pain up Minami’s arm. As much as it hurt, it didn’t break the flesh, nor was it as hard as they both knew Yuri could bite. Minami winced and waited it out, frozen in his spot straddling Yuri.

After a long pause, Yuri opened his mouth and dropped his head back, letting the flesh slip between his lips. They stared at each other in silence, but it was obvious that Yuri wasn’t going to make the first move. Minami pulled his hand back and dropped it to Yuri’s growing bulge, brushing the backs of his fingers over it. Yuri sucked in a sharp burst of air, the nubs of his arms brushing across the sheets as if just that much was overwhelming.

“Do you want it?” Minami murmured, his eyes roaming over Yuri’s captivating form.

“I think you want it more than me,” Yuri growled, but the edge of need in his voice tempered his anger.

Minami grinned. “I think we might be even.” He brushed his fingers once more over the soft fabric keeping him separated from Yuri’s warm flesh. The body under him shifted and squirmed at the feeling, little noises rising unbidden in Yuri’s throat. Minami was transfixed.

“ _Fuck_!” Yuri let out on the back of a harsh breath. “Are you just gonna torture me or do something about it?”

Something dark inside of Minami celebrated at finally getting his way. He smiled at Yuri and pulled the fabric out of the way, releasing the still lengthening pale cock beneath. Minami stared at it in awe, each time seeing it was like the first time. It was pale, smooth, and well defined, matching the rest of Yuri so perfectly. Careful fingers wrapped around the shaft, only applying light pressure as the foreskin was moved up and down the barest of bits, testing how sensitive Yuri might be.

Just like everything else, that small touch was almost too much for Yuri. He was breathing hard and trembling with the effort to stay still. With every small movement, Yuri twitched. When Minami pressed his thumb against the wet slit at the top, Yuri’s head dug into pillow and his back arched, little nubs uselessly dragging at the sheets.

“I’ll keep a light grip as you get used to it,” Minami murmured and moved his hand in an easy rhythm, fist loose.

Time stretched for Minami, though only because of how focused he was on Yuri’s every little movement. Even the strand of hair that fell over one eye was a sight to be devoured. Realistically, it didn’t take long at all before Yuri choked on a breath and came hard, spilling all over Minami’s fist.

His chest rose and fell in great gasps of air as he spiraled back down. Minami watched that, too, committing it to memory. His hand lifted of its own accord, slowly bringing Yuri’s seed close to his face. He could smell the distinct scent of it, strong and thick from lack of release. His lips parted. He yearned to taste—

“No.”

Minami froze and made eye contact with Yuri who was one again glowering in disgust.

“You don’t get to do that,” Yuri said. “Clean it off.”

The request was so unexpected that it took Minami a moment to fully register it. Internally shaking himself, Minami reached for one of the wet wipes and cleaned his fingers off before attending to Yuri. He had them back to shower fresh in no time. Afterwards, he crawled off the bed and tossed the soiled wipes into the trash before replacing Yuri’s clothes as neat and tidy as they should be. The whole process was strangely normal after what had just happened.

Yuri glared the entire time. “You don’t get to jerk off either.”

Minami paused for a few seconds before pulling Yuri’s shorts up the rest of the way. “Alright.”

“If you’re insisting that this is all for my health, then act like it. No need to get worked up about it, right?”

 _Ah, he’s testing me._ As much as Yuri had desired release and wanted to put on a brave face, he was still scared. He was in a vulnerable position, and Minami was certainly no saint.

Putting on his best and brightest helper smile, Minami set everything up for Yuri as usual. “Can I get you anything else?”

Yuri scowled harder. “No.”

“Then I’ll go start on dinner. Call me if you need me!” With that, Minami spun around and left the room.

 

~*~

 

Nights were difficult.

Minami was blissfully happy during the day. He no longer worried about his interest in Yuri’s body being seen. He was able to care for Yuri’s every need, pampering in all the ways that was needed. He cooked the best meals, provided the best skin care routine, made sure the apartment was as clean as possible, and even bought new curtains from his own funds to brighten the place up. Best of all, he was able to bring Yuri to the heights of pleasure.

After a regular diet of handjobs for a few weeks, Yuri’s tolerance to touch increased. He wasn’t as mind-blowingly sensitive anymore, but that had its perks. Minami was able to really work on his technique and cater to everything Yuri didn’t even know he craved. And though Yuri continued to hurl insults at Minami, they didn’t hold the same bite they once did.

Minami was so happy that he couldn’t stop smiling, and Yuri’s berating comments about that smile didn’t dampen the mood at all.

But at night…

At night Minami was stuck in a small bed with Yuri so, so close. Yuri’s slow breaths, his shuffling movements, his enticing smell filling the room… Minami was left to his thoughts in the quiet dark of the room, and his thoughts were all on one person. He maintained his promise not to touch himself, but a month’s worth of no release while in the midst of his greatest obsession meant more wet dreams than he’d ever had in his life.

His pajamas felt too hot against his flushed skin, the covers already thrown off of him and shoved to the side. He was hard, as always, and it was the middle of the night. His exhaustion only added to the surreal feeling of his overwhelming arousal. Despite fighting off a growing and shrinking erection for hours, Minami was now rock hard and leaking a little into his underwear.

Biting his lip, he rolled over onto his stomach and pressed his hips into the mattress to get a little relief. Though he had promised not to touch, perhaps he would have snuck a quickie in the shower if he could guarantee that his mind would not be on Yuri. They both knew better. Even Minami’s dreams were filled with the captivating man on the bed.

Minami twitched his hips, rubbing against the sheets just the slightest amount. It sent desire and relief rushing through his abdomen. Just… just a few more of those and he’d be fine. He had to keep quiet, however. He rocked his hips as gently as he could, just enough to feel a bit of pressure. His gut burned from the feeling. He did it again.

When his breath shook on the way out, it occurred to Minami that he had far exceeded his allotted amount of thrusts. He was officially humping his bed like some sexually repressed teenager afraid to get caught at summer camp. With a huff, Minami forced himself to roll over onto his back and stare up at the dark ceiling. His erection tented his pants almost comically.

“Fuck,” Minami breathed into the dark room. He rolled himself out of bed and started tip-toeing to the door.

“Where are you going?”

Minami jumped, a high pitched and strangled noise bursting out of him. He turned to see eyes shining in the low light of the room, and deep shadows on sharp cheekbones emphasized their almost terrifying glare. Minami gulped.

“I’m going to take a shower.”

“You already took a shower,” Yuri said, voice deadly calm and dark with the last remnants of sleep. It was more than obvious that he had either witnessed or heard Minami’s embarrassing loss of control.

Minami let his shoulders sag. “I’m going to take a _cold_ shower.”

“You could just jerk off into the toilet. It’d be fitting for you.” There was a challenge in Yuri’s voice that did not go unnoticed.

“Yes, well, I’m under orders not to touch.” Squaring his shoulders, he turned back to the door. Just as the doorknob clicked open, Yuri spoke up once more, though Minami hadn’t expected it.

“You could lie.”

Minami froze. “Yes… I suppose I could… But this profession requires trust between all involved, and I don’t want to betray that. Whatever else you think of me, I take my job seriously.”

There was a heavy silence as Minami stared at the doorknob in his hand and waited on Yuri’s response.

“People make bad decisions all the time in order to get what they want.” Though it was delivered in a hard, no nonsense voice, it lacked the usual venom Yuri’s tone typically had. It was about the closest they had ever come to Yuri opening up about his fear of Minami’s interest. “So what do you want?”

Minami let go of the doorknob and turned to meet the shadow set eyes across the room. “I want to pamper you.”

“Is that what you’re thinking about when you’re humping your pillow?” Yuri spat, his usually anger rising quickly.

“The color and texture of your skin, the shape of your muscles, the tint of your lips, the way your eyelashes frame such a vibrant blue, and yes, the shape and weight of you cock. I think about all the ways I could take care of you.”

“All because I have stumps?”

“I didn’t mention your limbs.” That was unfair, Minami knew. It was very obvious why his attraction was through the roof, and “skin” also counted his obsession over the scarring. Still, it would be remiss of anyone to not notice how genuinely attractive Yuri was in his own right.

There was another long beat of silence before Yuri unexpectedly proclaimed, “And if I asked you to ride my dick and not touch yours, you’d do it?”

Minami stumbled two steps forward in uncontained excitement before he got control of himself and stood straight as a board, hands clutched to his chest. He had to swallow twice before he could squeeze out any words. “Yes! Yes. Yes, I would.”

“Fucking pervert.”

Minami must have been growing a pavlovian response to Yuri’s verbal abuse as he just about came in his pants right then and there. He struggled for breath and squirmed where he stood, his erection fully capable of chopping wood if given the chance. He was surprised it hadn’t already burst free of his pants of its own accord to a great fanfare of trumpets.

“I— I mean— D-do you w-want that?” Minami stumbled over his words due his arousal muddled enthusiasm. When there was nothing but silence as a response, Minami desperately tried to wrangle his libido into submission. “I can still go take a cold shower. It’s fine. I should go and—”

Yuri exploded into a creative stream of passionate cursing that ended with, “Fuck it. Get naked.”

Minami’s clothes flew into the air like confetti. Just the rustle of fabric and the cool air on his cock had him ready to blow, but he grit his teeth and kept control of himself. He hadn’t exactly been given permission to do that, and even if he had, cumming untouched at just the idea of sex wouldn’t win him any favors in Yuri’s book.

“Don’t touch anything a fleshlight wouldn’t,” Yuri said as he wiggled himself higher up the bed to better prop himself on the pillows. Minami watched that movement hungrily, taking careful steps so as not to stumble and faceplant onto the floor. It would not only ruin everything, but he imagined that would cause some incredible discomfort to his groin area.

There was a container of coconut oil on the bedside table, used to help keep the scars soft for healing, but Minami had used it to help ease the way of handjobs considering Yuri was so sensitive. He grabbed it now, taking it with him as he crawled up onto the bed. He helped to push the covers out of the way before settling in the empty space below Yuri’s leg stumps.

“You look rabid,” Yuri sneered.

Minami supposed that was fair. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath, his hands held a fine tremor, sweat was already beading along his hairline, and his cock was drooling in anticipation. Not knowing how to respond — since agreeing seemed like a bad thing — Minami tentatively reached out to take hold of Yuri’s boxers. He paused, but Yuri didn’t kick or call a stop, so Minami slid them down and away, carefully placing them to one side.

For some reason, it hadn’t occurred to Minami that Yuri would be turned on. His own arousal had been all consuming, and Yuri was always so reticent, but there was Yuri’s lovely cock, steadily filling out and preparing for what was to come. Of course, he’d _have_ to be hard if Minami was going to ride him. Still, it was such a stark contrast to see Yuri’s physical interest paired with such a furious face.

“I’ll get myself ready,” Minami said, voice a touch breathy as he started opening the jar.

“You’d do that even if I _had_ fingers.”

“I wouldn’t have minded.”

Yuri didn’t look like he appreciated that sentiment but said nothing to it, so Minami set to work. Warming the oil in his hands and thoroughly coating his fingers, Minami spread his legs wide and ventured between them. It had been a while since he’d had sex of any kind, so he definitely needed a bit of time to stretch things out. Thankfully, the burn of his hasty movements helped to reign in the fire surging through his gut.

At first, Minami kept his gaze averted, staring at Yuri’s legs and letting his mind drift on a cloud of pleasure. It was hard to keep his greedy eyes focused, however, and they strayed. He drank in Yuri’s pale cock, the shadowed outline of his abs, the faint hint of color at his nipples, the uneven stubs of his arms, and the long line of his neck. Inevitably, Minami’s eyes flicked up to Yuri’s face, desperate to know his judgement, and was surprised to see how intent Yuri’s gaze was to where Minami’s fingers were disappearing inside of himself.

Again, it made sense. Yuri had been deprived of sex for who knew how long and had a willing partner at last. It just seemed so out of place given the man’s attitude. Then again, without that smoldering core of anger, Yuri wouldn’t be Yuri.

And if Minami was honest, he _liked_ Yuri being Yuri.

For some reason.

That was something to contemplate later…

Minami slipped his fingers out of himself, his hole feeling loose, slick, and achy already. His cock bounced, excited at the visceral memories popping to Minami’s mind of being fucked hard. It had been a long time since that had happened, but it was always an enjoyable thing to look back on.

“Do you want to find a condom?” Minami asked, breath already loud in the quiet of the room.

Yuri’s eyes narrowed. “A little late for that now. Just do it.”

Minami wasn’t about to argue. They’d have to do a little more cleanup after, but he didn’t mind that, and since he knew all of Yuri’s medical history at this point, he knew they were both disease free.

With careful movements, Minami made his way forward to straddle Yuri’s hips, and _wow_ , what a view. He only wished he had thought to turn on the lamp long ago so he could drink in the sight with more clarity. Though he had a distinct feeling that the haze of the dark room and the late hour were the only things allowing Yuri to let go enough to offer this gift to Minami.

“I’ll have to touch you to guide it in,” Minami warned, hand hovering behind him.

“What, you want _me_ to do it?” Yuri scowled. “Just get on with it.”

Minami ultimately agreed to stop wasting time and wrapped his hand around Yuri’s cock in order to guide it to his hole. Everything about the following experience was bliss. The warm flesh in his palm, the pressure on his rim, the initial stretch as it slipped inside, the soft intake of breath from Yuri. It was intoxicating and all encompassing.

Settling down onto Yuri’s length, Minami circled his hips and adjusted, eyes closed to really focus on the feel of it. He was so full. It hadn’t even occurred to him how much he’d missed such a sensation. Fluttering his eyes open, he looked down to see the strain and pleasure on Yuri’s face. He wondered how long it had been since the either of them had done this.

Leaning forward, Minami braced his hands on the mattress and lifted his hips an inch or so before sliding back down. He gauged Yuri’s reactions to his movements as he took the time to get used to the feeling of something dragging along his insides. The pressure to his prostate after being hard for so long was exquisite.

“You feel good.” The words tumbled from Minami on the back of a satisfied sigh, soft and slurred.

“Stop teasing, you pervert.” Yuri’s hips squirmed as he tried to get enough leverage to thrust up into the tight heat around his cock.

Minami smiled down at the man in a fond way. It was cute, flattering, and hot to see Yuri so desperate to truly fuck. Well, it wasn’t like Minami could deny Yuri anything, especially not in their current positions. So Minami ignored the burn and the sensitivity of his hole and set up an easy rhythm.

“Fuck!” Yuri chewed the word like he hated it, but even in the dim light, Minami could see a pleased flush spreading across the pale chest.

It was intense, the pleasure coursing through Minami was bright and harsh. It was almost too much for him to handle, but the moment he became more accustomed to it, he would speed up, riding that line of pleasure and discomfort. His cock was throbbing and his mind was going to mush, but he wanted to please Yuri.

And it looked like he was succeeding, if Yuri’s squirming, cursing, and groaning were any indication.

There was a burn building in Minami’s thighs as he adjusted and moved faster, the drag on his prostate more pronounced. He trembled and whined, fighting the urge for his eyes to roll up in his head. He wanted to watch — wanted to see Yuri come undone.

Minami felt so warm, and his insides were so tight. Pleasure crackled along his nerves at an alarming rate. He didn’t know if it was the month of denial, how long it had been since he had bottomed, or the object of his fantasies writhing under him — or all three — but he was feeling more pleasure than he had in his life. His cock was dripping as much as the sweat trailing down his skin.

“Don’t. Stop.” Yuri’s teeth were clenched tight and he strangled the words out between them. His chest was heaving, and the roots of his hair were dark with sweat. Minami watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Yuri came apart.

There was something both painful and soft looking about Yuri’s face as he climaxed. His head pressed back into the pillow and thrashed, hair flying everywhere and tangling at the base of his skull. Arm stumps caught and tugged on the blankets around him.

Minami kept his rhythm as he was filled up with Yuri’s warm release. He didn’t stop until Yuri’s choked and cursing words demanded it. Of course, it was quite a feat to slow down and quit moving with how close to the edge he was. He hovered on the precipice, his cock bouncing and demanding attention.

They sat there for a moment, breathing hard. Minami’s hips rested against Yuri’s, keeping the softening cock as deep inside of him as possible for as long as he could. He fought the urge to squirm and beg for more. His hands fisted in the sheets, knuckles white with his efforts at self control.

After a long moment, Yuri spoke. “Your ass won’t stop squeezing me.”

It was true. Minami’s hole was clenching and twitching with the desire to keep things going. He made a muffled, desperate noise through his lips, his cock gushing another stream of precum. Just the sensation of it sliding down the underside of his dick was enough to taunt him with the concept of release.

Yuri’s eyes flicked down and watched the murky fluid catch what little light there was to be found in the room. He glared at it before glaring at Minami’s tense face and quivering lip. “You didn’t cum.”

“You didn’t—” Minami wheezed and took a deep breath to finish, “say I could.”

“And you didn’t touch yourself at all.” Yuri sneered the words like he was disgusted, but they both knew that Minami obeying Yuri’s commands to the letter was not negotiable. Not if Minami wanted to stay.

Curling his torso, abdominals rippling with effort, Yuri sat up, coming so close that his stomach almost brushed the leaking cockhead. Minami let a pathetic whine slip through his throat at the thought of it. Just Yuri looking at his cock, even with so much disdain, was almost enough to have him tumbling over the edge.

Frowning hard, Yuri lifted one arm and before Minami’s mind could even fathom what was about to happen, the soft skin at the tip of the stump ran along the wet underside of his cock. It was velvety soft, firm, and deliberate, and it was like a fantasy in the flesh.

Needless to say, Minami came in an instant, crying out in surprise at how hard his orgasm was punched out of him. He trembled and his vision wavered, only to come back to him in time to see Yuri’s stump covered in his seed. He made a weak noise as his cock jerked and spurted again, as if he could somehow cum once more and so quickly at the sight alone.

“Fucking pervert,” Yuri spat. “I barely touched you.”

“I’m sorry,” Minami quickly slurred in response before following it up with rapid fire statements of gratitude.

Yuri rolls his eyes before jerking his head towards the side of the bed. “Just get off me and clean this up.”

It was difficult, lifting his hips, feeling Yuri exit him, and then crawling off the bed. Minami felt boneless and high. He stumbled around as he gathered what he needed, moving in a daze of habit more than rational thought. Yuri’s vicious commentary on Minami’s actions rolled over him in waves without sinking in enough to hear them.

“We’ll take a shower first thing tomorrow,” Minami murmured as he finished cleaning up and was pulling the blankets back around Yuri. “And I’ll comb out your hair.”

He blinked as he realized the sheets weren’t lifting any higher. Yuri was still sitting up. Their eyes met in the dim light, and for once, Yuri wasn’t scowling. His expression appeared mostly neutral, only a slight frown tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You could force me, you know. I’ve seen others think about it. They look at me like I’m _just_ pretty enough and _just_ helpless enough to do what they want with.”

“You’re not helpless.”

“Enough that a little planning would mean I couldn’t fight you off.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” Minami insisted.

“Why not?” Yuri stared hard, but the usual rage wasn’t there. Neither was the usual fear that said rage tried so hard to hide.

“I take my job seriously despite all evidence to the contrary,” Minami immediately replied. He paused before deciding to blab the one thing he probably shouldn’t, but his endorphine filled, sleep-deprived brain told him it was okay to admit. “And I like you.”

“Because I’m your fetish,” Yuri accused.

Minami shook his head. “Because you’re normal. You didn’t let this destroy you or use it as a way to find some kind of deeper meaning in life to comfort yourself. You’re petty and salty. You find ways to exploit people so you can still enjoy your hobbies. You don’t allow anyone to pity or coddle you, but you still manipulate people if it suits you.”

“Is this supposed to be a compliment?” Yuri snapped.

“I’m just pointing out that you’re perfectly normal. I never have to worry about the little things that might bother you. You take everything in stride.”

Minami shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with people who don’t act like you. Everyone deals with things in different ways. I went into this field knowing that, and I worked hard to learn how to read people so I knew how best to care for them. I liked that. But you… I don’t have to try too hard with you. I can just… be around you.”

Yuri flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling in silence. Minami moved the sheet into place, not knowing what else he could say or what exactly Yuri was thinking. Perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut…

“I want bacon in the morning,” Yuri said before shuffling into a more comfortable position.

Minami felt a soft smile pull at his lips, even though he knew Yuri wouldn’t appreciate seeing it. “Sounds good to me.”

“Now go to bed.”

“Yes.”

For the first time in many nights, Minami managed a deep and dreamless sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for this to take so long. T.T I'm sorry.

“Don’t glare at me. You were the one that chose to live on the third floor,” Minami chided as he secured the straps in place.

“And I wasn’t supposed to have a nanny who _liked_ doing it, you perv.”

“All considering, I do hope that you don’t see me as a nanny.”

“Fuck you.”

Minami hummed as he secured the buckle across Yuri’s chest. The device would brace itself at the top of the thighs, Yuri’s weight sitting on the cushioned cross strap. Another thick padded strap ran up his spine and across his shoulder blades to wrap around in front. Finally, there were two straps for Minami to effectively wear Yuri as a backpack until they made it to the car.

Beyond that, there was a folding wheelchair in the trunk of Minami’s car. That would cover the majority of their trip to the doctor’s office. It was just an average check-up, as Yuri had to see the doctor periodically to guarantee there were no developing complications due to such extensive damage. It was also to guarantee that Yuri was being properly cared for.

Minami wasn’t worried about Yuri passing the physical exam, it was all the other things that could be said about “quality of care” that had the butterfly mosh pit taking place in his stomach. Yuri had had an abundance of opportunities to have Minami fired — or arrested — but thus far had not. However, that didn’t cause Minami to feel any better since Yuri could fly into a mood at the drop of a hat.

And if Yuri confided about his circumstances with his doctor. Well…

Minami could only hope that there really was a level of trust built up between them. He glanced at Yuri’s stormy glare and reconsidered his optimistic thoughts.

“Ready to go?” Minami asked, putting on his best and brightest work smile.

“That face makes me wanna barf.”

“Great!” 

Minami squatted with his back to the couch, where Yuri was propped up on the cushions. Getting the straps in place took a bit of work, but eventually, Yuri was snug and secure against Minami’s back and being lifted into the air. Despite the nerves still attacking Minami, he had to admit that it was nice to feel so much of Yuri’s warm body pressed against his own.

“Don’t you dare think perverted thoughts about this,” Yuri growled, an arm nub thwacking what he could reach of Minami’s temple.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Filthy liar.”

And off they went. Carefully traversing the stairs, securing Yuri in the car, and wheeling him into the doctor’s office was fairly uneventful. The routine was as ingrained in Yuri’s life as it was in Minami’s job. They were old pros.

In the waiting room, however, Yuri’s mood went from apathetic to downright hostile. He barely grunted his answers as Minami filled out the form they needed, and any eye contact made by the others in the room was met with a deadly scowl. A young child had burst into tears and was currently being soothed by his mother.

“Are you cold?” Minami asked as he finished writing everything down. “I could run out to the car and grab a throw to cover you up.”

Yuri turned icy cold eyes on Minami for a long time before baring his teeth and responding, “Like I care if I’m their fucking entertainment.” It was too loud for the small waiting room, and those still stealing poorly concealed glances at Yuri’s missing limbs looked away for good.

“I’ll just turn this in,” Minami replied, a soothing smile firmly in place that did nothing to aid the overall stilted mood of the room. He wasn’t sure if he or Yuri was more impatient to be done with this appointment.

After waiting through thirty of the longest minutes of Minami’s life, they were finally called back. The nurses took over and did all the basic check ups before dumping them in a room to wait some more. At least they were alone. Minami felt the tension bleed out a little from his shoulders.

Yuri was sprawled back in his wheelchair, glaring at the ceiling, still miffed at being manhandled by the nurses in order to weigh him. He didn’t look any happier now than he had in the waiting room. Holing himself up in his apartment and avoiding the world wasn’t helping his social skills, that was certain. Sure, Minami understood that everyone had a different tolerance to feeling as if their disability put them on display for others, but Yuri reacted worse than most.

Though Minami knew better than to say it outloud, perhaps it would benefit Yuri to have a little more exposure to the outside world. They should get out more often. In the meantime, he tried to lighten the mood by saying, “Don’t set the doctor on fire with that look.”

“My doctor knows who the fuck he’s dealing with.”

Well, Minami assumed Yuri always left an impression. “I imagine he would have to.”

A ghost of a smirk tugged at Yuri’s lips, but he said no more.

The doctor entered to their mostly relaxed silence. He had a friendly smile and warm disposition. He greeted Yuri as if they were old friends and wasn’t at all bothered by the cold, muttered responses he received in return. Then he turned to shake Minami’s hand.

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Dr. Katsuki.”

“Minami Kenjirou.”

“Oh! You’re Japanese?” Dr. Katsuki’s eyes lit up with excitement.

“I am!” Minami confirmed with a broad grin and a greeting in his own tongue which only served to excite Dr. Katsuki even more.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed being able to talk to someone in my native language. Well, you probably do.” The doctor’s smile was so warm and genuine that Minami found himself beaming in return.

“You two are grosser together than you are individually, which is the worst fucking accomplishment.” Yuri mimed an exaggerated gag.

Dr. Katsuki just laughed as he moved to examine his patient and rattle off a list of questions the both of them were so used to that they summed it all up in record time. Dr. Katsuki spent some extra time checking the range of motion in Yuri’s left shoulder and hip, which Yuri grimaced through but refused to complain about.

“It’s certainly doing better, but it’s likely never going to feel great.”

“I’m used to it,” Yuri muttered.

Minami knew from Yuri’s file that there were old injuries in both places, fractures that had healed over and ligaments that would never be the same. Likely, those were the reasons Yuri didn’t attempt to find ways to walk on his own, despite the stumps. It probably hurt to put so much weight on his damaged hip.

“Would regular massage help in those areas?” Minami asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt,” Dr. Katsuki confirmed. “It can help loosen things so that the muscles don’t draw up and cause pain. Just make sure not to stretch the areas too much due to the ligament damage. We don’t want to cause re-injury.”

Yuri narrowed his eyes at Minami. “You’re not a professional.”

“On the contrary, I have a license in Massage Therapy.”

They stared each other down hard enough that a tumble weed was likely to roll past at any moment. Dr. Katsuki chuckled at them.

“You two have a good rapport.” He looked extremely pleased with that, likely because he knew how often Yuri cycled through caretakers. “So, how are things going with your new assistant?”

Minami could hear his blood rushing in his ears.

“Terrible,” Yuri responded, blunt and without remorse. He stared Minami down, daring the man to do something, _say_ something, to stop what he was going to say next.

Minami couldn’t. He felt his heart seize, air freezing in his lungs. This was it. The end of his career, his life, his future. He should have anticipated this kind of scenario. They were surrounded by people who could stop Minami from running and trained medical professionals who would take care of Yuri, waiting on him hand and foot, making sure the police didn’t push him too hard during the investigation.

 _I never even finished that book series!_ Minami’s mind inexplicably screamed at him.

“His cooking is shit,” Yuri spat. “He’s going to murder me one day.”

Dr. Katsuki laughed. “Well, that would certainly be unfortunate. I’ll pass along a few recipes to help him out.”

Minami felt a little woozy from the sudden rush of relief. He wasn’t about to be carted off to jail. His heart might give out at any moment, however. He felt ready to faint. Good thing he was in a doctor’s office.

Dr. Katsuki must have noticed for he offered Minami a secret smile before dropping his voice and switching to Japanese. “I know how he can be with his caretakers. Don’t worry, you’re doing a good job. I think he might actually like you.”

“Oi!” Yuri growled. “I’m sitting right here. Use English, you bastards.”

“Of course! It’s rude of us to exclude you,” Dr. Katsuki soothed before finishing up his exam. “It’s just so tempting to fall into my native language. It feels good to use it so casually.”

Minami latched onto Dr. Katsuki’s misdirection of the previous topic. “That’s true! It’s almost nostalgic. Relaxing!”

“Exactly.” Dr. Katsuki threw Yuri a sassy smirk. “Jealous?”

“Fuck off, I could learn a new language if I wanted.” Yuri didn’t sound as hostile as usual, rather, more contemplative. The doctor had managed to engage Yuri rather than set him on the defensive. Minami was honestly surprised to see someone handle Yuri so easily.

“Well! You look like the picture of health to me,” Dr Katsuki said as he flipped through his notes. “Anything else you that you can think of that we might need to check?”

“No, you’ve groped me enough.”

Minami screamed internally while his smile remained frozen to his face.

“Wonderful,” Dr. Katsuki said, entirely unaffected. “Then I’ll see you in six months for your next checkup.” He turned to look at Minami. “And make sure to set up an appointment if anything comes up in the meantime. I know how stubborn he can be about coming here.”

“I’m right here,” Yuri grumbled.

“I’ve got my eye on him,” Minami promised, hands straight at his sides, back a little too straight.

“Ugh.”

They were both relieved to finally finish with their visit and escape to the car, though for different reasons. Minami was still suffering from the fear induced adrenaline spike he’d been given earlier. Taking deep, calming breaths, he put the car in gear and headed back out to the road. He didn’t immediately take them back, however, and it took no time at all for Yuri to notice.

“This isn’t the way to the apartment.”

“We’re going to take a side trip,” Minami announced, aggressive cheer in his voice.

“I don’t want to!” Yuri spat, hackles raised like they were about to drive through the gates of hell for a day of torture.

“It’s such a beautiful day out,” Minami chided. “It would be a shame to waste it. Besides, you need sunlight.”

“No, I don’t. It’s bad for my skin.” Yuri would have crossed his arms like a moody teenager if he’d had them, but his sullen expression and stuck up nose got the point across.

“Your scarring is covered, and vitamin D is good for you.”

“I take a pill for that.”

Minami just hummed as he continued driving. He had no intention of giving in to Yuri’s foul mood. The two of them couldn’t live in that cave of an apartment all the time. Yuri scowled at Minami’s relaxed, pleased-with-himself profile.

“Is this payback?”

 _Of course it is._ “You almost gave me a heart attack earlier,” Minami said with a slight frown. He was still miffed about the emotional whiplash he’d had to suffer. Turnabout's fair play.

“We were by a hospital. You would have been fine.” Yuri rolled his eyes and looked out the passenger side window, face trapped somewhere between annoyed and bored.

A hint of a smile tugged at Minami’s lips, but he refused to relent and give Yuri the satisfaction of being amused by the comment. The last thing Minami needed was a repeat performance. He didn’t think he’d survive it. Perhaps that was Yuri’s intention: death by fear.

More determined than ever now to infuse some cheer into Yuri’s dreary life, Minami turned into the parking lot of the local park. There were walking paths, playgrounds, and even a pond filled with ducks and koi ready to be fed by visitors. It was all ringed by perfectly tended plots of colorful flowers. It was literally and figuratively a breath of fresh air.

“You want to put me on display?” Yuri snapped, his body going from bored to enraged in a flash.

Minami fought the urge to give in to exasperation. He was still a professional. “The park doesn’t have too many visitors this early on a weekday,” he chided. “It’ll be fine.”

Yuri muttered a slew of curses and attempted to bite Minami multiple times, but eventually, he was in the wheelchair. There was tense and sullen silence after that as Minami pushed the chair along the walking path in relief. It was truly a beautiful day, the birds chirping, the air smelling of green, growing things.

Cooped up in the apartment, Minami was kept busy and didn’t notice how long it’d been since he had taken such a leisurely walk through nature. Many of his other clients preferred getting out, feeling restless at being housebound so much. Yuri was stubborn, but he wasn’t immune to such things. The longer they walked, the more he relaxed and watched the shifting of the sunlight through the thick leaves of the trees surrounding them.

A jogger ran by, sunglasses in place, earbuds in, ponytail swinging. She was focused on her run and didn’t spare a single glance at them. Minami smiled, more than a little pleased at proving to his charge that not everyone was interested in staring. Unlike the boring waiting room where people had nothing better to do than look at each other, the park was filled with fun distractions.

It felt so normal and relaxing, the day pleasantly warm as summer gave way to fall, that Minami couldn’t help but feel as if he were on a da— 

“I swear if you mention a damn word about this being a date, I’ll bite your dick off.”

Minami almost broke out into a cold sweat. Yuri Plisetsky was a damn mind reader. “What a nice breeze. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to enjoy the sun. Look at that bird!” he hedged. “Let’s stop by the pond.”

Yuri growled at being jostled around a bit as they left the path and made their way across to grass to a nice spot that let them view the pond. There was a fountain in the middle that kept the water moving to prevent the area from becoming a breeding ground for bugs. It caused constant ripples along the surface that caused the light to sparkle. A genuine, soft smile grew on Minami’s face as he took it in, giggling a little over one of the ducks fighting a fish for a piece of corn.

“Ohhh, I should bring something to feed them next time!” Minami babbled as he moved around the chair to stand next to Yuri.

There was a peaceful silence as Minami thoroughly enjoyed himself. A little girl ran by chasing a duck at one point. The koi nibbled at the water’s surface, looking for a snack. This had definitely been a good idea.

Unsurprisingly, that bubble was burst by Yuri. “Do you like having control over me that much?”

Minami heaved the exasperated sigh he had long been trying to contain. “That’s a bit excessive just because we’re visiting the light of day, don’t you think?”

“Isn’t that what your fucking fetish is about?” Yuri continued, unrelenting. “The victim can’t run away. I’m just some sex toy to be used wherever you left me.”

Deep in the dark corners of the internet where people who shared Minami’s interest lived, that was a fairly common trope. The fetish often revolved around torture, living sex dolls, or both. Minami hadn’t been overly bothered by that, but that also wasn’t what drew him to it. 

The aesthetic, more than anything, appealed to him, so he’d never considered his interest particularly problematic. There was just something about the compact form that was eye-catching. It was _different_. And in certain aspects and outfits, it was quite adorable.

Of course, he had a feeling that more than torture or objectification, Yuri would hate being called “cute” the most, so Minami refrained. “I think I’ve proved that it’s not control that I’m after, and especially in regards to your body. I always follow your orders.”

“I don’t want to be here, and I have no say in that.” Yuri’s voice was oddly introspective. “You’re dictating my life, just like everyone else.”

Yuri didn’t have a lot of “everyone else” in his life, so it was practically him admitting to being stifled by his mother. Having met the woman, Minami understood why that could be an issue. Outside of just that problem, most housebound people felt constrained by the decisions of others, which often led to various forms of anxiety and depression.

Though Yuri was better adjusted than most, his current situation was doing him no favors. He needed things to control in his life in order to not feel trapped by it and spiral into a mental health issue. Well, it was Minami’s job to take care of his client, and he had plenty of experience in that regard, despite his current situation being far different than most.

“You could interview your own caretakers and pick one that would better suit you.” Not that Minami wanted to leave, but knowing that the choice was there could help Yuri feel more secure.

“I can’t,” Yuri muttered.

“Why not?” Certainly, Yuri was not the kind of person to fear anything — including responsibility, hard work, and talking to new people — so it made little sense why he didn’t take over the job himself if he was so particular.

“They ran a psych profile after I was physically stable, and my mother swore I was a quiet and obedient child prior to the accident — the perfect son she always wanted. Bribed or threatened the whole fucking family to confirm it. Now I can’t pass any of my psych evals because I’m ‘too angry’ and ‘suffering from trauma in unhealthy ways.’ It’s why she still has power of attorney over me, the conniving bitch.”

So that was it, the reason behind Yuri’s apartment and treatment of his caretakers. It was a way to assert control over his life when he had so little. There wasn’t a lot Minami could do to help. Sure, he could look into other therapists that might have a more unbiased opinion, but as power of attorney, she’d be informed of such changes.

Though there was little he could do to change Yuri’s life at large, he could offer himself, at the very least. “Then when we return, you can have all the control you like and punish me as you see fit.”

“Knowing you, you’d enjoy that.”

A smirk pulled at Minami’s lips. Perhaps he would. He was already so used to Yuri’s verbal attacks, that they were starting to have the opposite effect. “Maybe you bring out some latent masochistic tendencies in me.”

“Gross.” Yuri’s voice was bland, as if he didn’t have that flame in him that he usually did.

They were quiet for a time, staring at the ripples of water and the shards of light that danced across it. After images were left in his vision from how bright it was. He squinted against it but found he didn’t want to look away. Something about the sharp edges on unsettled water appealed to him.

“Do you like the view?”

Yuri dropped his head and looked away, eyes watery and face pinched. “It hurts.”

_I suppose it does._

 

~*~

 

Yuri was quiet when he was sat upon the couch and the harness unstrapped. Minami was too focused on his task to notice the calculating look in those blue eyes. When he turned to put everything away, he was frozen in place by Yuri’s hard voice and clipped command.

“Strip.”

Minami stared at the straps in his hand for a moment, his mind desperately trying to figure out if he’d misheard.

“Are you deaf? I said strip. Now.”

The harness tumbled from Minami’s grip and onto the floor. His fingers held a slight tremble as he unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it to the far end of the couch, which was quickly followed by his undershirt. Yuri said nothing more, just stared hard enough that Minami could feel it running down his spine as he shucked his shorts and briefs.

“Kneel,” was the next simple and no-nonsense demand. Minami went to his knees in front of Yuri, hands instinctively clasping behind his back, leaving him open and vulnerable. A brief, hard smile pulled at Yuri’s lips. “You look disgustingly eager.”

“I’m just doing as told.”

“We can test that.” Yuri’s voice sent a shiver of apprehension down Minami’s spine. “Since you’re a perv and already hard, go ahead and touch yourself. You’re not allowed to get off.”

Minami’s throat clicked as he swallowed and brought his hand around to grip his excitable erection. From his position on the floor, he was eye level with everything he loved about Yuri’s form. Long, lean torso, furiously beautiful face, cold-as-ice eyes, and slim hips. The short limbs suited Yuri so well. Without them, he’d be tall and lanky, proud and looming, always ready to walk away.

Now he was compact and cute, precious in a way he would have otherwise grown out of. It pulled at Minami’s instincts, demanded him to care for Yuri’s every need and bow to every order. Minami knew there was something inherently wrong with him for thinking that, but he had accepted that side of himself long ago.

Besides, the person he was now had brought him to Yuri’s side.

He bit his lip to stifle a groan, warmth radiating from his chest as much as it did his groin. He desperately wanted to worship that body, have his mouth on it, be inside of it, anything and everything to satisfy his craving while bringing Yuri to the heights of pleasure.

“Fuck…” Minami muttered, his eyes rolling, getting lost in his own head.

“Stop.”

As if controlled by a puppet string, Minami’s hand flew from his cock. His breath was fast as he attempted to recover and pull himself back to reality. He had been so close, but tipping over that edge wasn’t allowed. That had slipped his mind for a moment, lost as he’d been in Yuri’s beauty.

He looked up at Yuri’s narrowed eyes, waiting on his judgement. He didn’t have to wait long.

“You’re supposed to obey.”

“I will,” he promised, voice breathy and high from need.

“Tsk.” Yuri nodded at his pants. “Take these off and do something useful with your mouth for once.”

Minami did as told and never deviated. It was a test and he knew that. Yuri was still angry at being taken somewhere against his will, still panicked from that temporary loss of control. He needed to reassert himself as the one with the power. What better way to do that than by basking in his slave’s obedience?

And Minami didn’t mind being seen as a slave so long as it meant staying by Yuri’s side.

Pulling away Yuri’s pants and underwear revealed porcelain skin and a bulging cock with a blush pink tip. He managed to keep the surprise from his face, but seeing Yuri already hard was unexpected. Was he getting off on ordering Minami around? Or did it happen when watching Minami jerk himself? There was no way of knowing.

Instead of thinking too hard on it, Minami just dropped his mouth down to wrap around that perfectly smooth flesh and reveled in the weight of it on his tongue. Yuri’s cock tasted of salt and musk, and it filled his senses. He curled his tongue around it, gliding down the warm, soft skin, and sealed his lips to suckle at the tip. He set up an easy rhythm for himself, focusing on all the spots Yuri enjoyed most.

“Take it deeper,” Yuri ordered, voice husky but hard.

Minami hummed low in his throat and did as told, ducking his head a little farther each time. He let the velvet tip slide over the roof of his mouth as his tongue pressed up on the sensitive spot along the underside. He hollowed his cheeks, causing an obscene noise when he pulled back, but he didn’t care. He just kept going, picking up his pace steadily, showering attention on every bit of Yuri that filled his mouth.

Yuri shifted his hips just as Minami sank down again. The hard press of Yuri’s erection slid along the soft palate of Minami’s throat and he gagged, jerking back to swallow and catch his breath. Before he could dive back in, Yuri let loose an annoyed noise.

“Choke on it.”

Their eyes met for a brief moment, and it was clear Yuri would tolerate no discussion. So Minami lowered his eyes and opened his throat, sinking down once more without stopping. He’d never been good at deepthroating. He’d tried for boyfriends past, but he couldn’t keep at it for long. After so many years out of practice, he was unsurprised at how difficult he found it to be now.

Still, he kept going, doing his best to swallow in a steady pace to control his reflex, huffs of air choking out his nose every time his throat constricted. Tears pricked at his stinging eyes, so he scrunched them closed, refocusing on pushing onward. He felt Yuri’s soft, blonde pubes brush his nose, but he was unable to enjoy it.

With another painful gag, Minami jerked back, coughing and gasping for breath. Saliva dripped from his chin in long strings, some of them connecting him to Yuri’s now glistening cock. Minami turned watery eyes up to Yuri for his judgement, but he couldn’t talk yet, could only swallow hard and try to calm his upset body.

“Your drool got everywhere. It’s disgusting. You’re no better than a dog.”

“I’m sorry,” Minami rasped, but his eyes were hazy, and his own dick was jumping with excitement. It was abnormal how much he enjoyed anything Yuri offered, from apathy to cruelty. That should have been a concern, but it wasn’t. He just wanted more.

“Put it all on _your_ dick instead of mine.”

So Minami ran his hands over Yuri’s cock in loving stokes before transferring the wet onto himself. Every touch on Yuri’s body sent him flying high, and every touch on his throbbing cock sent bolts of pleasure through his gut. He was tugging at himself before he realized it, lost in running his hand up and down Yuri’s pale length without any other reason than he needed to touch it more.

“Stop.”

Minami’s hands whipped back behind his back as he groaned, the edge of pleasure fading in him once more. He shivered not from cold, but from the desire to finally release all that was built up in him. Still, he obeyed. He would always obey.

Heated chestnut eyes flicked up to Yuri’s dangerously beautiful face. Before he could get lost in that or devolve into begging, one of Yuri’s legs was thrust into Minami’s line of sight. Yuri didn’t speak, just stared with a heavy and judgemental weight. Well, not saying anything was better than being told not to touch, right?

Giving in to temptation at last, Minami leaned forward and pressed his lips to the starbursts of shiny scars. He flicked the tip of his tongue across them, indulging in every bump, memorizing the unique texture. He let his lips whisper over the area in barely there brushes that nearly tickled. The scars were sensitive, and he intended to treat them with the utmost care.

Meanwhile, Yuri did not speak. He watched with a blazing intensity set in an unreadable face. It was impossible to tell what he thought of Minami’s worship to his partial limb, or even what he thought of the complete and utter obedience. He remained silent for a long while, allowing Minami to drift in and out of focus as he covered every bit of scarred skin with rapturous attention.

“Enough.” There was a rough edge to Yuri’s voice, but he was covering it well. “Put my dick back in your mouth.”

Well, Minami wasn’t about to argue. He wrapped his lips around Yuri’s cock once more and proceeded with the blowjob he was good at. One hand gently squeezed and pumped at the base while his mouth sucked and caressed the tip. He was lost in his own head, just wanting to please, and forgot how sensitive Yuri still was.

Sure, that sensitivity had lessened since he had started receiving regular attention, but he would never be up to the same level of tolerance as most men in their younger twenties. So it wasn’t long before Yuri was hissing through gritted teeth, his body pressing back to writhe into the plush cushions. He didn’t call a stop. Yuri wasn’t usually one to delay his own pleasure.

“Swallow it,” Yuri growled instead as precum flooded Minami’s mouth. “All of it.”

As if Minami needed to be told. He would have begged for it, in fact. It was true he’d never had a taste for it in the past, just shrugging it off as a necessary evil of sex. However, he’d take anything Yuri offered and relish it, good or bad.

Yuri choked on a grunt, his leg stumps digging into the couch to give him enough leverage to thrust his hips forward, lightly fucking Minami’s mouth. Bitter salt flooded Minami’s senses, and he swallowed it happily, eagerly. Even after Yuri had shuddered his finish, Minami kept the softening length in his mouth. He laved at it with his tongue, careful of oversensitivity, devouring every little bit he might have missed.

Belatedly, it occurred to Minami that he was trembling. The joy of swallowing Yuri’s seed had him soaring high, his entire body on fire, his groin an insistent and throbbing presence. Even his gut was quivering with the overwhelming need to cum. He’d been edged so many times that arousal settled like a weighted blanket over his body.

Leaning back, Minami gazed up at the man who owned him, body and soul, and a whimper escaped at the sight of a cruel, blue gaze.

“I should leave you like that,” Yuri said, somewhere between threatening and pleased.

Minami wants to beg, but he knows better. He pleads with his eyes and bites his lip to keep himself silent. His hips thrust at thin air, and he took deep breaths, attempting to calm himself. Those weeks of denial had been terrible, but he’d made it through. It only felt this intense right now. It would fade. He could survive this. Despite what his dick was screaming, he wouldn’t die from lack of stimulation.

Yuri’s eyes burned a hole through him as he struggled to still his needy body. The moment he succeeded in biting back the worst of the urgency, Yuri ramped it back up again in a single sentence.

“You can rub against it.” Yuri’s voice was a challenge as he slid one leg back into Minami’s line of sight.

They both knew Minami shouldn’t. How would he be able to stop himself from cumming if he did? They also knew that the temptation was too strong to resist. Minami sat up on his knees in an instant, and his now dark, dripping cock thrust forward impatiently. The first touch of the slick, textured skin against the head of his dick was almost too much to bear.

The moan Minami let out was filthy and loud, and his hips set up a rhythm of their own, sliding along Yuri’s domed thigh with desperate abandon. Orgasm built up in him like a wave ready to crash over and drown him at any moment.

“I said you could rub on it.” Yuri’s voice was dangerously low. “You don’t get to do anything more.”

Minami _keened_. His hips stuttered, and his head fell back to stare at the ceiling. Tears pricked his eyes as he dug nails into his thighs in an attempt to control his urges. He wanted it so bad. His balls were drawing up, but he clamped down on the muscles desperate to force his release. He shivered violently around ragged breaths.

“Don’t,” Yuri demanded.

It caused a full-body jerk as Minami’s head snapped back down to Yuri’s face. His hips thrust against the shiny skin once more of their own accord. Minami couldn’t stop his body from seeking what he so desperately wanted to touch, but he also didn’t want to fail in following Yuri’s commands. He was at a loss of what to do.

“Please,” the word tumbled from his lips before he could stop it.

“No.”

A choked off sob ripped through Minami’s chest. His cock drooled more precum on Yuri’s nub, slathering it in evidence of Minami’s depraved desires. “Yuri, please. I can’t. I c— Ah!” Sweat dripped down his back as every muscle in his body tensed with effort to hold himself back.

“You could just take what you want. I can’t stop you.” In their situation, with Minami as far gone as he was, Yuri must have thought it a tempting offer. He must have determined that this was finally Minami’s limit — the breaking point where the caretaker at last did whatever he wanted without concern for his patient.

But Yuri was wrong.

Minami stubbornly shook his head and bit his lips hard, his head screaming at his hips to slow their animalistic rutting. He wasn’t going to last. He needed to last. If suffering was what was demanded of him, then suffer he would. It was payment for the gift he was currently being given with Yuri’s perfect body. His body to see and touch and care for.

“ _Yuri_.”

Their eyes met. Tears streaked down Minami’s face. Yuri’s closed off gaze was blurred by them, and Minami was unable to guess what Yuri was thinking, what he planned on next. Seconds stretched as Minami fought his body and anticipated Yuri’s next move. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Yuri finally spoke.

“If you cum on it, you have to lick it clean.”

All Minami’s mind could do was scream that he had permission since such a task was one he’d readily do. He tipped over the edge almost instantly, mouth dropping open in a silent scream, eyes clenched shut against the heavy intensity of his own release. His dick throbbed as he shot each stream after stream of release along glittering scars. He was in heaven.

His head was swimming by the time his soul floated back down into his body. He swayed from where he sat on his knees, blinking slowly, the world feeling fuzzy and glowy. Without a word spoken between them, Minami melted in on himself until his face was level with Yuri’s leg. 

His tongue dragged through his own mess, but he barely tasted it. His nerves still shaken to their core, it felt like sparkles slid across his tongue and down into his stomach. Warm, blooming fireworks burst deep within him and spread through him limbs. He hummed in happiness as he suckled the last of it away before using his tongue to play with the skin of Yuri’s inner thigh.

“Of course you enjoy licking up your own filth,” Yuri muttered, nose scrunched in distaste.

Minami rested his cheek against Yuri’s leg and gazed up at the angelic face above him with a loopy smile. “Mmm… Yeah.”

“Fucking idiot.”

A giggle bubbled up inside of him, but it caught in his nose, which made him wiggle it in surprise. Yuri frowned harder at that, displeased with how blissed out Minami was. Well, nothing was killing that buzz for a while, so it was fine.

“Why are you like this?” Yuri growled, jostling his leg, though it did nothing to dislodge Minami’s heavy head from his perfect pillow.

Since they both knew the answer, Minami murmured, “Is that really the question you wanted to ask?”

There was a long pause that should have been tense, but Minami was still swimming in happy chemicals and just felt really in need of a nap. Preferably with cuddles. With Yuri. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought about how grumpy Yuri would look while being spooned.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you? Why wait? I can’t stop you!”

“You can.” Minami pulled himself up, the world around him shifting in a slow blur of colors before settling once more. He blinked groggily, but it didn’t matter if he had his wits about him. This wasn’t about being clever. It was about telling the truth. And in that respect, his current state was much more believable. “You can always stop me.”

“Because you’re always going to get off to anything I tell you?” Yuri sneered.

“Your phone is voice-activated.” Minami tipped his head towards the bedroom door. “There’s an emergency button on the side of your bed. At any time, you could have called someone in. You could have done it while you had me in a compromising position. You could have sent me to jail.”

Yuri gritted his teeth and glared for a time before he responded. “And you chose to risk it and stay because you were horny?”

Minami shook his head with a rueful smile. “No, because I trust you.”

The effect of those words was instant. Yuri tensed up, his eyes a little too wide, mouth sealed shut on too many conflicting throughs. Minami let that settle into Yuri’s mind, to really take hold and rifle through the ramifications of that, before offering a soft smile.

“It’s heavy, isn’t it? That trust.”

Yuri didn’t respond, but he sucked in a deep, steadying breath.

“My entire life rests on your shoulders.” Minami tilted his head, smiled a little brighter. “But it’s the same for me. I chose to take on the burden of your trust when I applied for this job. I don’t take that lightly.” 

He ran his palm along the outside of Yuri’s thigh, for once in a selfless need to offer comfort. “I don’t mind it, though,” he confessed.

Yuri’s stare bored a hole through Minami for a long while before looking away. Yuri relaxed against the cushions with a sigh, his face falling into something tired and falsely disinterested. It was the face he usually wore when watching videos of people doing fun, active things that he could no longer participate in. Minami wondered what was running through Yuri’s mind.

“Clean up and put my pants back on. I’m freezing,” Yuri grumbled.

“Right away.” Minami pulled himself up and headed to the bedroom to get the wet wipes, a spring in his step as he hummed a nonsense melody to himself. He was nearly at the doorway, his back turned away and unable to see his charge, when Yuri spoke.

“Minami.”

The single word pulled him up short. That was likely the first time since being hired that Yuri has used his actual name so casually instead of “hey you” or “stupid perv” around the house.

“I want to start learning Japanese. It’ll make watching anime easier. Figure out the best way to set up a lesson plan.”

A giant smile split Minami’s face, his cheeks tinting a deep pink. It took everything he had to stay calm and simply reply, “ _Wakatta_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hand waving a lot of medical stuff. Just roll with it.
> 
> Shout out to those who are actually willing to beta read this fic for me. You're the real MVPs.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters this will end up. I'm feeling 3, but that's subject to change. We'll see.


End file.
